


Skipping Stones

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: One day Ed will act right but today is not that day.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written to seta_suzume for her Valentine’s Day request and her birthday.

Winry ran as fast as she could. She hadn’t run through Resembool this hard since they were all about eight years old and for the same stupid reason; Elric sibling rivalry. Those boys were going to be the death of her and how had she agreed to marry one of them? Some days she thought she should have her head checked. Only Edward could turn a friendly competition of rock skipping into a hard-core death match. 

They had jumped over Mr. Healey’s fence to go look at the lovely lake. It was such a pretty place and his cows were placid. They had come here often as kids and they wanted to recapture a bit of that innocence. It had been a nice talk but it ended with them on the run with her head a mess of hurt and anger because the nice day had been ruined. Ed just had to prove he was better than Al. He managed to skip the rock sideways right into a cow. Turned out they were only placid until you riled them and a stone to the side was sufficiently riling.

She was going to kill them both provided the cows didn’t beat them to it. Al and Ed vaulted the fence effortlessly and they both turned and helped her over. Ed pulled her to him, panting and somehow smiling. 

“That was exciting,” he said.

“Exciting? You almost got us killed by cows.” 

Ed kissed her. “I know. Exciting. Besides Al could have put up a barrier if need be. Admit it, you’d be bored without me.”

Winry looped an arm around him, laughing. “True but that doesn’t mean you get out of this that easily.”

“That sounds like my cue to leave,” Al said, jogging off.

Ed linked hands with her, his gold eyes sparkling. He might make her crazy but he was right. Life was boring without her.


End file.
